Summer of Sarah's Discontent
by LinShoe85
Summary: Chuck asks Sarah if he can get to know her better. Sarah reminisces about the time her mother left her at her grandmother's one summer. Takes place after the last scene in Chuck Vs. Seduction Impossible. First fan fic that may become multi chapter.


**A/N This is my first foray into fan fiction as well as my first Chuck fan fiction - the last time I wrote anything it was a campy sci-fi film. Anyway, the idea came about one day when I was thinking about why Sarah's mom would leave her with her grandmother. For now, it's a one shot - but I may continue depending on how people think of it and if I think of a way to make this into a multiple chapter fic. Anyways, this is the end scene of **_**Chuck Versus Seduction Impossible**__, _**when Chuck asks Sarah about her family. **

**Also, don't own Chuck & tried to catch all of my grammar & spelling errors as I don't have a beta! Enjoy!**

_"You're Sarah Walker, the most mysterious woman in the world. As the future Mr. Sarah Walker, can't I get to know you better?"_

April 2011

Sarah mulled those words spoken by Chuck in her head as she lain contently in his arms. Chuck stopped stroking her arm up and down, placed his hand gently on her head and kissed the top of her head. "I love you Sarah," murmured Chuck as he fell asleep, not quite allaying Sarah's fears about her mother. The mother she hasn't seen since she was 8, when she was unceremoniously left at her grandmother's one summer morning. A summer that was supposed to be full of sun, fun and lazy days - turned into Sarah's summer of discontent.

June 1988

She remembered the drive over to her grandmother's as routine, nothing out of the ordinary that would give young Sam the impression her mother was leaving her for good - aside from her boredom of being stuck in a car for three days. Sam - or as her cousin Marianne called her 'Sally', since Marianne had this pretentious notion that girls should not be given boy's names - looked out the window and watched the foliage rapidly pass her by. Sam was excited to see her Grandma Lara, since she always had the 'forbidden' sweet and yummy treats that were not allowed in the Wharton household. Her mother, Julienne, had worked hard for her tall, svelte figure and mentioned it in so many words whenever Sam whined about not having anything "good" to eat in their house. "Carrots are good for you Sam Lisa Wharton! You will eat those carrots otherwise the monster under your bed who likes to eat children that don't eat their vegetables and don't watch what they eat, will get you soon!" Julienne sternly reminded Sam the other night at dinner while her dad was "out" on a "job." Julienne huffed in frustration and ran her long fingers through her mid length wavy auburn hair. She wasn't sure what Jack was up to these nights as she and her towheaded daughter sat at the small kitchen table in their modest Texas rental. Sam knew the huff, plus her full name, meant nothing good was to come if she continued so she obliged her mother and nibbled daintily around the steamed carrots.

A few days later, Jack still had yet to arrive back home so Julienne called up her mother-in-law in Virginia and asked if they could come by for a visit. Lara was delighted to her from her daughter-in-law, especially when she could tell by the slight edge in Julienne's voice that her son was still not back from business, whatever hare brained business scheme he had come up with this time. Lara hadn't seen Sam in a year - she never found the time to come and see them down in Texas. Once Julienne hung up the phone back in its cradle, disentangled herself from the ivory curled cord and yelled to Sam upstairs. "Sam, honey! How would you like to go see Grandma Lara?" Sam raced to the railing and popped her blonde head over the edge and said with glee, "Yeah! I want to see Grandma Lara!" Sam constantly saw her Grandmother Lisette since she did not live too far from where they were staying in Texas. Grandma Lara was much more fun than Grandmother Lisette, who also believed in not having sugary things in her house unless it was chocolate.

Julienne helped Sam pack up her overstuffed brown suitcase, telling her that she might be spending the rest of the summer with her grandma. "What about you Mama? Where's your suitcase?" queried Sam as she sat on the now brimming to the edges suitcase so her mother could zip it up. "Well, I'm going to need some help from my favorite brownie since she seems to know what exactly to pack." Julienne looked up at Sam after she zipped up the suitcase and pushed a lock of Sam's blonde hair behind her ear. She let her hand rest on Sam's cheek longer than usual and looked at Sam with a mixture of sadness and happiness. "What's wrong Mama?" Sam reached out to her mother and her mother grabbed the eight-year-old's hands gently, pulling her into a tight hug. Julienne kissed the top of little Sam's head and just said, "Let's go help Mama pack up for our trip, my angel." Julienne watched as her gangly blonde haired, blue-eyed progeny scampered off towards the Master bedroom down the hall. She couldn't help but think that her daughter looked like her at that age. Yes, Julienne had dyed her hair an auburn color once she hit her twenties, but she did miss her natural blonde locks. Julienne sighed and felt that this trip to Lara Wharton's would hopefully raise her spirits a little as well as deflecting some of her anger towards her husband. Obviously, her husband did not quite pick up the responsibility gene in him but did acquire the friendly air that Lara embodied. Going to Grandma Lara's was supposed to be a good thing...

April 2011

Sarah turned towards Chuck and snuggled deeper into his side. She loved the way how everything Chuck did, said and smelled like made her think of home. Home was something she never really had until Chuck and he understood enough to let Sarah tell him about her mother when she was ready. Even after 20 some odd years, she still didn't understand why Julienne left her at Grandma Lara's. Her father came by soon after her mother took off - even Jack wasn't sure why Julienne would do that to her pride & joy. Recalling that week before she had been left at her grandmother's, and it made her think about why she hadn't seen the clues earlier. The sadness in her mother's eyes when she asked what was wrong, both during their packing in Texas and at dinner once they arrived in Virginia three days later. The distance her mom kept from her after arriving at her grandmother's, she would not try to engage in conversations with either Grandma Lara or Sam despite their best efforts. The way her mother hugged her tightly and sniffled slightly that afternoon, even though Julienne was just "going to the store." Of course, when her mother didn't show back up from her supposed trip to the store - Sarah blamed herself, thinking that she had done something wrong; said something to upset her mother; anything to rationalize why her mom just up and left that one June morning.

As Sarah drifted off to sleep in Chuck's arms, she was glad she found Chuck - even through their trials and tribulations- they had found solace in one another. As well as a burgeoning promise to each other that their family would not be broken or torn apart by spies or hare brained business affairs. Sarah knew Chuck wanted to know her better before he became Mr. Sarah Walker - but she was ready to start the adventure of becoming Sarah Bartowski; soon she would tell him about her mom and her summer of discontent. _Soon,_ she held onto that one word in her mind as she attached herself to Chuck and fell asleep in the arms of the man she loved.

**A/N second: I'm posting this because of alladinsgenie4u's encouragement; the amazing Frea O'Scanlin & BDaddyDL gently pushing me into writing fan fiction since y'all are a great community on here. So I might continue this, especially since we don't know anything about her mother in canon. Anyways, hope you enjoyed and feedback is welcome, even constructive criticism but please no flames. :)**


End file.
